


Day 25- Decay

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [25]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Insanity, Pre-Canon, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: (Overwrite of Collisions, using Calamity Trigger as a source) How Roy became Arakune.





	Day 25- Decay

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like Collisions, and I also kinda feel like it retconned a lot of stuff from Arakune's Calamity Trigger ending. I liked the 'apocalypse log' feel it had, so I made a little something different.

“Day something…wrong…”

I’m explain it clearly…

Why doesn’t anyone get it?”

“Day 2

Why? This is all wrong!

We won’t make it in time- !

We’re ing watched-”

That couldn’t…that couldn’t be _his_ voice...could it?

Roy awoke to a destroyed lab. He knew he was a bit disorganized, but it looked like a tornado had ripped through, tearing and tossing things everywhere- aside from the recorder on the table, which had been eerily perfect for him to turn on and listen to.

Slowly, uncomfortably, he could feel the memories begin to resurface. Roy looked around, recalling in horror the aggressive fits where he’d tear a dozen documents from the walls and rip them to shreds when his calculations weren’t cooperating, the thick black trails darting across the rest of the mess to form a web that had once made sense, but now only looked like the scribblings of a man gone mad.

On instinct, he yanked up the sleeves of his stained and tattered labcoat. It looked like splatters of ink were smeared down his forearms, but as he began to rub at them with the heel of his palm, they stayed firmly in place.

It was hard to stay calm. Roy knew that these brief moments of lucidity were few and far between, he had to stay calm or else he’d start losing it again. But he just couldn’t help himself, how much he _hated_ Kokonoe, and how _loudly_ the Place Beyond was calling him he just needed to find the Azure Azure _Azure-_

He let out a sharp gasp, frantically tossing paper aside in search of his communicator. Litchi. He needed Litchi. She would come, right? She was smart, even smarter than him. She could help him. She could fix this before…

Before what?

Roy didn’t know, and he certainly was terrified of finding out.

As soon as he spotted the device, he snatched it up and quickly located where he’d saved Litchi’s number. It was punched in, and all he could do was listen to the dial tone, waiting for her to pick up.

One ring

Two rings

Litchi always picked up at two.

Three rings. Four. Five. Where was she? Six. Seven-

“This is Litchi!”

“Litchi!” Roy tried not to start crying. “Please, I-”

“I can’t pick up my com right now, so please leave a message. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

“She didn’t…” He let the device drop back onto the tabletop. “She _always_ comes.”

No, no, no. He couldn’t stop. He had to find some way to fix this.

With the room torn apart, he had no idea where anything had ended up. He knelt over a pile of paper on the floor and tried to find something he could use. Somehow, an array of mechanical parts had been mixed in with the mess- where had they even come from? Had he stolen them from Koko- Ko- Ko- Ko-

Roy couldn’t stop himself from letting out a hysterical shriek as a metal plate was hurled across the room and embedded into the wall. No, no- calm down, calm down, he had to _focus-_

“Would you like to leave a message?”

He turned back to the noise. The communicator was still blinking on the tabletop. Apparently it hadn’t been turned off when he’d slammed it down.

“ itchi?” Roy grasped for the device and gripped it like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. “Li elp- need wrong, some lease-”

The man grasped at his throat. Dammit, it was all gibberish! Why couldn’t the words form right? What in the name of the gods was happening to him?!

“Would you like to send your message?”

“ es! damn “

The device slipped from his grip and clattered against the table. He moved to pick it back up and press ‘send,’ but as he turned, he could feel himself freeze in terror.

The black marks on his arm were moving…no. They were _dripping._

His other hand moved to touch the strange stains, and felt his fingers slip against something wet and warm. Ink-black droplets were splattering against the tabletop, and rubbed off on his fingertips.

Roy realized that his hands were shaking. By pure instinct, he managed to lunge around his desk and grab the half-filled bucket he’d long forgotten about before he could throw up. A foul odor filled his nose, the scent of blood and acid and something rotten all mixed together.

Once the stomach spasms began to fade, he wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. It was the same pitch-black.

At the same time, he felt his glasses slip loose. They hit the ground before he could catch them, one of the lenses shattering in impact. Roy would have bemoaned his clumsiness, but his attention was drawn away as he began feeling around the edges of his face.

“I’m ow can ?!” Like before, everything came out slurred. It only made him more panicked, hovering on the edge of hysteria. “ elting, I’m my face falling !!”

The flesh came off in sticky black chunks as he tried to push things back in place. Roy could feel things coming loose, the paper on the floor turning black as the strange black something stained them beyond repair.

With a newfound desperation, he tore through the room, trying to find anything that could stop this. Each paper he picked up became marked by his touch, more and more of the black sludge falling off of him, falling out of him-

His mouth was melting along with it. He knew that, even before the warm wetness began dribbling down his throat. He needed…could he make a new mouth? Could something replace it? Logic and reason was a freefall in his mind, he could hardly string his thoughts together.

“I see I want to who it is no long have mouth.”

He couldn’t talk to Litchi without a mouth. She wouldn’t be able to understand him!

“ she again O ourse…if don’t have face, I ake one!”

The metal bits clanged against one another as Roy dug through them. It wasn’t his expertise, he didn’t know what most of them did, but he found himself staring down a curved oval of polished white metal, punctured through for tubes to be connected through it.

Three circular holes. Two eyes and a mouth.

It was _perfect._

The sticky goo made an unpleasant wet squelch as he pressed the metal over the deforming contours of his face. In spite of that, Roy could only feel elation. He had a mouth now!

That joy was swiftly interrupted as he tried to pick up the communicator. One hand had all but melted into nothing, and the other had the bones of his forearm exposed and deforming.

“No o no no no itchi!! Have to Azure, Azure!!”

By some miracle, the sound of melodic Chinese string music began sounding. Litchi’s ringtone! She’d gotten his message!

As best he could, Roy slammed his hand against his communicator, trying to pick up. The motion made the slime spatter across the tabletop and drench the screen, but with a few hard smacks, he could hear the music cut off with a little mechanical chirp.

“Roy?!” Litchi’s voice was panicked. “I heard your message, what wrong? What’s happening?!”

The noise he made in reply was a wet garble. No, no! Why wasn’t the mask fixing it?!

“Roy? Roy, say something!”

“Khh- khkkhkh- tchi!!”

On the other end, he could hear rapid footsteps. “I’m coming! Roy, just stay where you are. Don’t go anywhere!”

His body felt numb. He realized that he seemed to be sinking. Like his arms, his legs had deformed, slowly collapsing under their own weight into more shapeless black slime.

With a garbled whine, Roy slumped against the desk. For a moment, his thoughts lapsed into perfect clarity. He was falling apart. He didn’t even have a face anymore. What was going to happen when the last of him lost form?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the recorder. The little red light still glowed weakly. Had it been on all this time? How much had it been able to save?

What little strength he had left, he climbed up onto his desk, melted arms reaching out for the device. His heart felt as heavy as his body as he realized that he’d reached his final recording.

“Day…” What day even was it anymore? Time felt meaningless.

Outside, footsteps were muffled by the sealed metal door. The sound of fists fruitlessly banging against it followed suit.

“Roy! Roy! I’m here!”

Even without a face to smile with, Roy felt happiness welling in his chest as he turned away from the recorder.

“Ahh, itchi, I here.”

She had come. Litchi had come for him.

“Roy, please! Let me in!!”

The recorder’s light switched off. The tape was full.

“I…love…you.”

“ROY!!”

He could feel his mind slipping away. It felt so warm, so empty, so soothing…

No! No! He had to remember! He had to…

Carmine. Roy Carmine. That was his name. Roy Carmine. Roy-

Car- Ara- Ara- _no- !_ Ara- A…Roy?

Ara- Cu- Ca- Mine- Ara-

A-ra- ku- no- _n- no!_

A-ra-ku- ne

A-ra-ku-ne

A-ra-ku-ne

“G̶̼͂̔͗ͣY̙̖̰̪͈Â̱̖̓̿̏H̥̦̤̜͈ͪ̏̿͟A̢̲͚̳̘̾̇̈͊̃͒H̹͖̟̲̺͉̀̉̓̃̑ͤ̚͜A̷̎ͩ̓̇H̼̹̼͉̺̫͈̒͋̈̅̈́̚Ạ̪̠̠̬͔̎̅̈ͥ̆̎͊͟H̷̺̱̺͐A̖̭̖͈̓ͧͤͬH̍ͩ͛͌̄A͊͗̓͡A̪̼̲͚͇̝̪͌͒̌̏̾ͪ!̨͕ͥ!͚͑̌͋̾͛ͅ!͚̬͓͓̭̻͙̾”


End file.
